


I Don't Even Know What I'm Doing Tonight

by aliciajazmin



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s01e13 End of Days, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciajazmin/pseuds/aliciajazmin
Summary: Prompt: RarepairOwen, Gwen, and Tosh agree to go out for drinks after work but Gwen brings along an unexpected guest.
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Owen Harper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	I Don't Even Know What I'm Doing Tonight

Owen Harper downed another shot. He glanced at the door. Where the hell were those women? He frowned and pulled out his mobile. No new messages.

“You want another one, love?” the barmaid said.

Owen was tempted to say yes and get drunk without them. They could piss off for all he cared but he thought about the look on Tosh’s face when he agreed to her idea: Her, Gwen, and him going to for drinks and forgetting about the fact that Jack up and left them. He didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Owen!” Gwen called out from behind him.

He turned around slightly to see Gwen and Tosh approaching.

Gwen was wearing a big smile and Tosh was wearing a smaller - but still just as happy looking - one.

“So much for 7 o’clock!” he said. “Where were you?”

"Er..." Gwen started. She shared a look with Tosh.

"Last minute job," Tosh said. The smiles never left their faces.

Fine. Be Jack. He noticed that next to Gwen was Andy Davidson. He’d seen Gwen talking to him at some of the crime scenes they frequented but had never seen him without that uniform before. He looked better without it in Owen’s opinion.

"You remember Andy?" Gwen said, gesturing to the man next to her. "He'll be joining us for a bit. Right?”

"Okay, yeah we'll see," Andy said. He was rolling his eyes but there was still a smile on his face.

"We should have invited Ianto," Tosh said. "He said he was busy so I didn’t ask but...."

"I'll call him. I'm sure he's-" Gwen cut herself off. Yeah, maybe "fine" wouldn't exactly describe him after Jack left them all. She walked away from the group and pulled out her phone to make the call.

Tosh sat down on Owen's right while Andy sat on left but with one stool in between them for Gwen.

Tosh rested her left elbow on the counter."I see that you started without us," she commented on the empty shot glass in front of Owen. 

Owen sighed. "Well... you were late."

"We were picking up Andy,” she said defensively. An amused grin appeared on her face. At least she wasn’t disappointed. Well, as far as he could tell.

"So no work talk then?" he said, then catching the flicker of disappointment on Andy's face.

"Guess not," Tosh said.

Gwen returned shortly, worry written all over her.

"So...?" Owen said.

"He said he's going to visit family. Wouldn't tell me much else but I can tell he's not all right." She tossed her phone onto the counter and sunk into her seat, letting out a sigh.

"We'll invite him next time. I'm sure he'd appreciate it," Tosh said.

"Yeah, come on let's have some drinks,” Owen said, raising his empty shot glass. Gwen hesitantly gave him a smile.

As they drank, Andy kept trying to drop questions about Torchwood. Owen wasn’t sure if he was trying to be subtle about the fact that he wanted to join but the alcohol made it even less so. He wished he could tell Andy about Torchwood, only to make him stop asking about it.

The pub grew increasingly busy and it became harder to hear someone unless they were shouting or right in front of you. Gwen wanted to talk to Tosh about something and eventually gave up on shouting over Owen, so she asked him to switch places with her. After a few minutes, she turned towards Tosh and eventually had her phone to her ear. He heard her say her boyfriend's name. As much as he would pretend not to care, he was glad their affair hadn't ended the good thing she had going with Rhys.

“So…” Andy said. Owen turned towards him. “Torchwood.”

“Don’t care,” Owen said, downing another drink.

Andy pouted and watched the barmaid place a fancy looking concoction in front of him. "I always wondered how they made these," Andy said to Owen.

"Er- you can see them make the drinks?" Owen said.

Andy’s eyes were wide as he moved his hands emphatically. "No, no. I mean, originally. Way back. Who invented this?"

"Does it matter?"

Andy opened his mouth to respond but then seemingly changed his mind, closing it. He dropped an elbow onto the counter and ran his fingers through his hair, looking sad all of a sudden. "No..." he finally said.

Owen had to admit that watching him do that made him want to run his own fingers through Andy’s hair. Maybe awhile back he would have tried to take Andy home with him if he’d met him then.

“Owen!” Tosh said. He looked and saw her standing next to him, holding her PDA of course. “A weevil’s been spotted nearby.” She gave him a street name and which direction it had been seen heading towards.

Owen sighed. “I’ll deal with it. You look after these two.”

“You sure?”

Owen picked up his jacket. “No use arguing about it. I’ll call you if I need back up.”

As he got up and walked towards the door, he heard her say, “Be careful, Owen.”

It was something of a relief to be outside. He hoped he didn’t have too much alcohol in his system to deal with one weevil. In his search, he found himself in an alleyway.

“There you are!” he heard a voice say.

Owen spun around and found himself face to face with Andy, who nearly stumbled into him. “What are you doing here?”

“I- I want to help. What are you looking for?”

“You’re a civilian, you shouldn’t be helping!” Owen hissed. “Go back to the pub.”

“You can’t tell me what to do.”

Owen sighed loudly. “Andy-”

All Owen knew was that there was a snarl and suddenly a weevil pinned Andy against the wall.

“Shit!” Owen said as Andy struggled and pushed, trying to get away. Owen realized he didn’t have his anti-weevil spray, so he had to do this in a different way.

Owen grabbed the back of the weevil’s shirt pulled as hard as he could, wrenching the weevil away from Andy. The weevil turned to strike Owen but then stopped when it saw the look in Owen’s eyes. It seemed to decide against its plans and ran away.

“What the hell was that?” Andy said breathlessly, still leaning against the wall. “How did you do that?”

“You all right?” Owen asked, looking Andy up and down for any signs of injuries. He was relieved that he seemed mostly all right.

“Oh, I’m fine except I hit my head,” Andy said bitterly.

“Hold still,” Owen said. He held Andy’s head. “You’ll be fine. There’s just going to be some bruising.” He let go of him and Andy rubbed the back of his head, wincing.

Andy looked in the direction of where the weevil had gone and then back at Owen. “I guess I should thank you,” he said reluctantly.

“Wow, you’re welcome,” Owen said.

“I do mean it. I mean- I could be dead! I just think I can do more than this but I couldn’t even fight off that thing.”

“Torchwood doesn’t need you right now, Andy.” Owen stepped closer to him.

“Well-” Andy started.

“Wait. And you don’t need Torchwood," Owen said.

Andy didn’t seem entirely convinced. “But…”

Owen realized three things while staring into his brown eyes: 1. He was standing incredibly close to Andy and he wasn’t quite sober enough to let the rational part of his brain dictate his actions. 2. He found him handsome. Kind of. Maybe. 3. He wanted Andy Davidson to shut up.

Owen was staring at his lips now but before he could act, he heard running footsteps. Owen turned and saw Tosh and Gwen running towards them.

“Owen! What happened to the weevil?” Tosh said.

Gwen ran to Andy. “What happened to you?”

“He followed me and got attacked by a weevil,” Owen said before looking at Tosh. “Which ran off.”

“A _what_?” Andy said.

Owen explained that the weevil was scared off and that Andy was perfectly fine aside from the bruises that would appear from hitting his head on the wall. Meanwhile, he internally cursed himself for wanting to kiss that idiot.

Tosh decided to help Gwen get home after Owen assured her he would get Andy back to his flat in one piece.

The two of them got into a taxi and Andy gave the driver his address.

“You don’t need to babysit me, I can look after myself you know?” Andy said.

“I’m the doctor here, I’ll be the judge of that,” Owen said. He watched Andy stare out the window at the near-black sky and saw what he thought might be a guilty look.

“I’m sorry,” Andy said, still not looking at him. “For getting in the way of your job.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Silence fell upon the pair until the taxi pulled up in front of Andy’s building complex.

Owen insisted on taking Andy inside.

“Oh bollocks, I forgot to clean. Sorry,” Andy said as they stepped over the threshold.

“All right,” Owen said. “Now I recommend getting lots of rest. I’m leaving unless there’s anything else?”

“Nope.”

Owen turned to leave.

“Wait,” Andy said.

Owen turned back around to face him. “What is it?”

“It’s stupid but- but were you going to kiss me earlier?” Andy said.

Ah, shit.

Owen sighed. “Yeah. You know I was a bit drunk?”

“Oh, yeah me too. Never been kissed by a bloke before. Weird thing is..." Andy sighed. "I don’t think I would have minded it. If you did… kiss me that is. Is that weird?”

“No…” Owen grinned. “Maybe.” He grabbed Andy by the collar and kissed him. He half expected Andy to immediately push him away or just stand there and not reciprocate. To his surprise, Andy returned it eagerly.

After a while, though he did push Owen away. They were both out of breath. “The door,” Andy said. “I have to close it.”

“I’ll do it.” Owen shut the door and locked it. “So, what do you want?” he said, walking back over to Andy.

Andy paused. He seemed to be going over his options before he said, “I want you to stay.”

Owen brought his lips back Andy's while running his fingers through his hair. Clothes were tossed onto the floor as they made their way to the bedroom. Tonight he was going to forget about Torchwood for a while, and hopefully, Andy would too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never completed a fic this fast and yet it was really hard to write because I've never written a fic with Andy and Owen in it before. I hope y'all enjoyed this! Be sure to leave a kudos/comment if you do!
> 
> I'm @toshsato on tumblr!
> 
> Edit: By the way, I've never listened to the Big Finish audios with Andy and Owen in them, so this was a big guessing game when it came to writing their interactions. lol


End file.
